


Tell us - Yang Jeongin | I.N

by Skzauss



Series: Stray Kids! Centric [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Everyone Loves Yang Jeongin | I.N, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skzauss/pseuds/Skzauss
Summary: Jeongin is keeping a secret and it worries the heck out of everyone.





	Tell us - Yang Jeongin | I.N

Jeongin stays behind after practice lately. The others always ask him to come home with them but he always says he wanted to perfect a certain move that he knows he can do better so they should just leave him. Every day, Jeongin would practice. Be it their work day or their off day, he would be practicing. One day, Chan was stayed late as well to "Do some work" when in reality, he's just worried about Jeongin. Everyone is but they all decided it's better to leave just one member to look after him. He takes out his laptop and works on a track while Jeongin continues dancing. Chan couldn't focus as he watches Jeongin's moves become sluggish and slower. When Jeongin stops in the middle of the song, Chan takes off his headphones to ask him what's wrong. "Jeonginnie, is something wrong?" 

Jeongin falls to the floor with a loud thud and Chan quickly goes over him. "Jeongin! Jeongin, wake up!" Hurriedly, Chan takes out his phone to call their manager. Their manager comes and they drive to the nearest hospital. Chan told the other members and had asked their manager to pick them up after dropping them off at the hospital. The wait in the emergency room wasn't long and Jeongin had received immediate medical attention from the doctor. He was put in a private ward to receive IV drips and Chan was waiting for both the members to arrive and Jeongin to awake.

The members came with worried looks on their faces. "Chan hyung, what happened?" Seungmin asks, concerned about his younger brother. "Jeongin collapsed while dancing. I don't know why, I think he overworked himself." The room was overcame with a gloomy atmosphere. They all hated seeing their youngest member sick and possibly suffering alone. They all moved nearer to Jeongin's bed when they see Jeongin move a bit. His eyes slowly open and the others are quick to check over him. "Jeongin, tell us what happened." "Is there something bothering you?" "We're worried about you." "Guys, let Jeongin settle down first. He's probably tired." Woojin, the only rational one, tells the others to let him breathe a bit and Jeongin thanked Woojin for that. 

Once the youngest member has time to take a breathing, Chan asks again with a much more softer tone. "Jeongin, tell us what happened. You can talk slowly if you need." The younger's head looks down, as if he's debating whether or not to tell them. "You know you can trust us, Innie. We won't get mad." Hyunjin reassures him. Jeongin slowly but surely lifts his head up and opens his mouth to talk. "I was...insecure. I felt the need to improve my dancing skills so I always stay late after practice. I may or may not have stayed up too late and went to school afterwards." The others start getting a lot more worried then before. "How late is that?" Minho asks, trying to not sound so harsh. "3 to 4 am..." "WHAT?!" Jeongin felt ashamed for pushing himself too hard and making the other worried about him. "Did something happen for you to break your limit, Jeongin? You were just fine a few months ago." Changbin asks. "I...it's just that I was called back during dance practice with that new instructor. He said I was too stiff and that I would be a burden to the group if I don't improve. Please don't get mad."

The others were furious, not at Jeongin but at the dance instructor. It's a total lie, Jeongin is a good dancer and he isn't a burden. "Jeongin, please don't hide things like that from us. We're worried about you, you know? You can dance perfectly and you are not a burden to the group." Everyone agrees with Woojin and they were all determined to make Jeongin feel better after this whole ordeal. "I'll talk to the company about that dance instructor. Don't feel bad, he isn't someone who can make our Jeongin feel worthless and act high and mighty about being a professional." Chan ruffles Jeongin's hair, making the younger one smile a bit. "Thank you, all of you. I probably would've felt worse if Chan hyung wasn't with me." "Our Jeonginnie isn't allowed to feel sad, if he feels sad he needs to tell us, alright?" Felix says as he hugs Jeongin. Their youngest brother nod and everything goes back to normal with the dance instructor fired and replaced with a better one.

**Author's Note:**

> Admit it, everyone loves Jeongin


End file.
